Robert Pattinson- The Big Mistake
by PattinsonsBitch
Summary: A girl is in a relatonship with an autistic boy named Robert Pattinson. She makes a serious mistake and has to deal with the consequences.


I met Rob a few years back now and we hit it off straight away. We met at a train station in London and he helped me lift my bags on board. We got talking and when it got to his stop he gave me his number and the rest is history.

Rob has a condition called Autism which makes him behave differently to other people. He gets angry easily and he likes his routine. He was bullied at school and his dad walked out on him. Sometimes when I go to bed early I can hear him crying in the other room.

Rob and I were deeply in love and he had proposed to me. We were going to get married and have children; we even had names and everything. I didn't know that could all change with one stupid mistake.

It was Friday afternoon and I was walking back home from uni, it was cold but the sun was shinning. I was thinking about my plans for the weekend and how brilliant it was going to be. Tonight I was going to my friend's house and then going to watch one of Rob's plays. He loved acting so much and was going for an audition for a Harry Potter film in a few weeks. I had promised to come for the opening night and he said he couldn't perform until he saw my face on the front row. Then Rob had found a cheap cottage in the country that we were going to spend the weekend in and I couldn't wait. Rob had told me that he was ready, ready to have sex. Rob's condition meant I didn't want to force him into doing things he didn't want to, so I waited til he made the move. And now he had.

I had been home; Rob was at his rehearsal, got changed and headed for Sarah's house. I thought we would talk about our boyfriends, eat sweets and maybe watch a film but when I got there I could see the house was packed with people from uni. I pushed my way past them, trying to find Sarah and hear myself think over the music. I eventually found her completely wasted with a vodka bottle in her hand.

"What are you playing at?" I asked

"Oh chill out Liv, can't a girl have a party" she laughed and then stumbled away with some guy who was not her boyfriend. I glared after her and was about to leave when a group of my uni friends came up to me and we got talking. I thought if I stay for a drink and then get the bus to Rob's play which started at 8:30pm, it was 7:45pm. Loads of time.

My head was fuzzy as I watched my friends laugh and joke. I poured another glass of vodka, I couldn't remember how many I'd had. Then a boy with brown hair and a cute smile walked past me and I immediately thought of Rob.

"Shit!" I said as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:15pm and it would take me a good 30minutes to get to the theatre. I pulled myself up, still drunk and squeezed past the partiers, out of the door. I ran quickly through the night imagining Rob's disappointment or worse anger when he'd seen I wasn't there.

I saw the theatre doors and pushed them open. It was empty. Rob had said it was a sell out and that I was lucky to get a ticket. I checked my watch, 9:35pm. It should still be on. I headed for the stage door where I saw Tom, Rob's friend.

"What's happened, why has the play finished so early?" I asked, slightly worried

"I don't know, Rob was already to go on really excited and he marched on stage and started looking at the audience for ages. He stood there for a while and then he starting kicking the scenery and swearing. We all tried to calm him down but he was starting to rip at the curtains. Eventually we had to return everyone's money and they all went home. Rob ran out of the theatre and no ones heard anything since." Tom replied almost calmly to my annoyance.

Waves of guilt and worry washed over me and I rang his phone so much that night but no answer. I rang the police but they told me there was nothing they could do. I went home and he was not there.

I only ever see Rob in films now. He got his role in Harry Potter and is now a huge movie star. I still ring his phone twice a day but no answer. I miss Rob and I will never forget him.


End file.
